I wish
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Basicly this is my first try at angst. It's about Tea thinking about Bakura. Don't like? Don't read. oneshot


Cat: I've started this! Why? I have no clue. (-.-U)

XXXXXX

Tea smiled and looked up. Her life was perfect. She was the most populer person in the school. An A plus student, rich, cute, cheerleader, and a very good dancer.

Her friends were just as happy as she was.

Tristan, after the whole Dartz thing he had decided he wanted to be racer (running). He was surprisingly good, he blew away the competition.

Joey, the once tough guy was now dating Mai Valentine. He was, ofcourse, still the worlds third best dueler. And now that he was dating an older woman, was very populer.

Ryou, Ryou and Bakura had seperated. It was lucky that Shadii found Bakura and Yami's bodies. Bakura's of somewhere, stealing probably. Ryou had changed alot, he was delighted at the fact that he and Bakura were finally seperated. Ryou had decided that he was going to be an arcioligist like his father.

Yugi, Yugi in her eyes had changed the most. Once he and Yami had separated he had toughened up, he was no longer the type of kid someone could pick on, he was no longer a push over. He was 'voted' one of the most ten wanted guys at Domino high, It's a wonder all her friends had made the most wanted list. Yami taught him most of the fighting techniqes. Anzu had gotten over her crush on Yami a while after he and Yugi seperated.

Tea sighed, if her life was so perfect then why did she feel so completely empty? She watched as Yugi, Yami and Ryou laughed as Tristan and Joey were having an eating race.

She smiled. 'Boys will always be boys.' she reminded herself. She sighed again, and Yugi must of noticed.

"Tea what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Tea looked up and put on her best smile. "Nothing's wrong Yugi-kun. Why do you ask?"

Yugi looked at her strangely. "It's just you've been sighing alot lately."

"You may be hungry, you haven't touched your lunch." said Ryou pointing to her lunch tray which was still full.

At the sound of food Joey's head popped up. "Dish shumone shay pood?" he asked chewing on some french fries.

They laughed at him. He blinked and swallowed.

"Hey Tea, you gonna eat that?" asked Joey.

As though to answer his question her stomach rumbled. She blushed and the gang laughed.

"You really should eat, Tea." said Yami in a concerened voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I'm gonna see the nurse." said Tea getting up.

Joey opened his mouth.

"Touch the food and die." said Tea warningly before leaving.

"Awww man!" he said hitting his head on the table.

XXXXX

Tea walked out of the school. The nurse told her it woul;d be best if she went home and rested. And that's what she going to do, she had already told the guys.

"Hey Tea!" came a shout.

She twirled round and came face to face with none other then Mai. She smiled at her. "Good afternoon Mai."

"Tea, Joey told me your not feeling well. You want me to come with you?"

'My friends are so caring. So why do I feel so empty?" Tea smiled "Sure Mai."

Mai smiled, she knew 's parents were always out, and that Tea needed a girl to talk to. There was Miho and Serenity. But Serenity was always to shy and Miho would keep bragging on about boys, mostly Ryou. Mai sighed, Miho had been crushing on Ryou for almost a year, but Ryou wasn't interested, as obviouse as it was Miho still hadn't got the message.

XXXXXXX

Tea's:

Tea went to the kitchen to get some drinks. She opened the fridge and pulled out a coke for herself and a diet for Mai, and took them to the livingroom.

"So Tea what's troubling you?" asked Mai sipping her coke.

Tea sighed. "To be honest, I don't know."

Mai looked at her oddly. 'Could she be? Maybe...' "Say Tea?"

"Yes?" asked Tea looking up.

"Have you been thinking about anything lately? Anyone?"

Tea blushed. "Well actually, I've been thinking about someone, a... guy, you see I'm worried about him. We don't know how he's doing and were not sure where he is. So I guess... yeah."

Mai got the message. "So your worried about Bakura?"

Tea choked on her coke. "H-how-how'd y-you kn-know?"

Mai smirked. "Come on Tea! You don't think I haven't noticed the unhappiness in your eyes every time his name comes up."

Tea sighed. "I was that obviouse?"

"Not really. You hid it well. But I _am_ an expert."

Tea laughed at this. "You know Mai. It's weird, I hate him. I hate him for trying to hurt Yami and Yugi and the rest of us," she sighed, "but at the same time... I can't hate him. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" she screamed.

Mai smiled sadly. "Tea it's Ok. I completely understand."

Tea looked at her angrily. "HOW CAN YOU? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTANT WHEN EVEN I DON'T?" she screamed. Realizing what she did she covered her mouth with her hand. "Mai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." Mai pulled her into a hug. "This happens when your... in love." she finished.

Tea wasn't really all that shocked. She had fiqured as much. Seeing dreams about him, thinking about him constantly and wanting to see him again. It pretty much added up either way.

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Mai in a motherly tone.

"Yes, if it's Ok."

Mai smiled. "Ofcourse it's Ok Tea. Remember I'll always be here, if your ever upset come to _old _Mai."

Tea laughed. "Your not that old."

"Only twenty-four."

They smiled at each other and Mai bidded her goodbye before leaving. Tea looked at the clock. "Holy cow! It's nine!" 'Man I really can cry!' she thought.

She walked out into the garden and looked up. The first star was out. 'Time to make a wish,' she mused. 'I wish... I wish he'll come back soon.' she looked at the sky and realized she'd never stop hoping.

XXXXX

Cat: My first shot at angst.

Ryou: I think it was done quite well, actually.

Bakura: You only saying that so she'll update 'how it started'!

Ryou: How true.

Cat: (-.-U) So what do you think? A sequel? Delete it? A sequel with Bakura's Pov? Never write angst again? A sequel? REVIEW AND TELL ME!


End file.
